


Cyber Monday

by camerasparring



Series: Sex House [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Could probably be read as a one-shot honestly, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Eddie sits on a dildo so, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Sappy everything, Smut, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camerasparring/pseuds/camerasparring
Summary: “My idea for tonight is two-fold,” Eddie says, tenting his pants now that he’s using both hands elsewhere. He’s off the bed in a second, and then Richie hears him say, off-camera, “That’s if you can make it to the second one.”Richie hisses. Just the low, breathy tone of Eddie’s voice is going to make him go off. Richie and his tiny crew slept on the bus the past two nights, so this is the first time he’s been able to jerk off since they left. He doesn’t even know why they get a bus - he’s gone for two fucking weeks.“Well, gimme the least sexy option first then,” he says when Eddie returns. He’s standing now, head slightly out of frame, centered on his ridiculous set of abs.“There’s no- there’s an order to these things, Rich.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Sex House [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552978
Comments: 28
Kudos: 324





	Cyber Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ditty I've had on my mind for awhile. Thank you to everyone for reading and sticking with me, you're all very sweet and very thirsty and I'm happy to provide, cause, honestly, same. 
> 
> Thanks to Heather as always, thanks to all them people on Twitter (is... do I have a crew? is that... a thing I have? well if you think this means you it DOES) and thanks to Becca, cause she probably will not see this but she inspires me. 
> 
> Enjoy pals! :)

Richie watches the screen go black before Eddie comes into frame. The sight of him springs something loose in Richie’s chest. 

“Hey, baby,” he says, unexpectedly, a lot softer than he meant. He feels relaxed for the first time in days.

“Hi Rich,” Eddie says, waving, like a dork. Richie leans into the screen to get a better look at him. 

He’s flushed and pink, clearly just out of the shower, stretched out on his side on their bed. Bags droop under his eyes. Richie misses him with a strong ache. 

“I’m really getting sick of this time away,” he says. Eddie hums affirmatively. 

“We’ve talked about this,” Eddie says anyway. Richie heaves a breath. 

They _have_ talked about it, but the conversations usually end with them agreeing that him doing shows in the Northeast every other year is a fucking easy way for him to make bank, and he loves doing stand up, _and_ both of them know he loves writing new material and playing around with it onstage. 

That doesn’t mean he can’t complain about the hours and the travel and the fact that they long ago discovered that being apart is something akin to missing pieces of themselves. But they’re both adults, and now they have a _child_ , and she needs to be supported, and that’s helpful, too, that weird sense of purpose Clara gives him. He had it before with Eddie, after a lifetime of nothing driving him, but the helplessness of a small child will really kick your ass into high gear. 

“I know, I know, gotta bring home the bucks for my two little ones,” he says, relishing the way Eddie can’t smack him on the arm and how much that must be driving him crazy. “How is the smallest of the pair?” 

Eddie sighs, but his eyes light up a little. 

Richie wasn’t prepared for Eddie as a fucking _dad_ , but it’s somehow more adorable than he could have dreamed. Concern and worry and soft edges and gleaming eyes when she looks at him. It’s split Richie in half about a million times at this point, and they’ve only had her eight months. 

“She went down easy tonight, thank God,” Eddie says, yawning into his hand. His limbs look loose with fatigue but his face is pinched. 

“Wish I could do the same to you,” Richie answers, snickering. Eddie glares at him.

“You know I hate it when you say that shit when we’re talking about her.” 

“Oh, c’mon, I miss you, I miss your dick, sue me.” 

“Mmm,” Eddie hums. It’s low, a rumble, but Richie can still hear it through his shitty speakers. He really should get a new laptop, he’s got the fucking money, but this one has seen him through a lot. Plus he’s never been one to easily rid himself of electronics. Seems like a stupid waste just because he can afford it. 

But the thought of hearing and seeing Eddie a little more clearly on these nights sounds like a good incentive. Especially for what they have planned tonight. 

Although, as Eddie stretches his mouth around a third yawn, Richie thinks it might be off the menu. 

“Alright, alright, I haven’t even told you about my day and you’re already falling asleep,” Richie says, trying to sound put out, when the look of an adorable, sleepy Eddie is slowly killing him inside. He’s probably so _warm_ , and he always smells so good. Richie should start bringing one of his shirts on tour. What the fuck, how has it taken so long for him to think of that?

“ _No_ ,” Eddie says, quick and whiny. Richie’s ears perk back up. “We had plans, don’t you bail on me, you coward.” 

“You’re the one yawning!”

“Yeah, well, I take care of two whole children now, I’m allowed to be tired.” Eddie slides his computer back on the bed so most of his body is in view. Richie bites at his lip at the soft, sleep pants and blue t-shirt hanging on Eddie’s small frame. Then Eddie lifts his shirt over his head, exposing lines of muscle and skin, patched with hair. Richie wants to trail his tongue along his waist-band. Chew on the hair leading down to his cock. 

“You can’t claim two dependents when one of them currently lives on a shitty bus,” he says, groaning when Eddie sweeps a hand down into his pants. Okay, they’re getting _to_ it tonight. 

“That bus is not shitty and you know it.”

Richie laughs. “It’s a fucking _bus_ , Eds.”

“Yeah, with a fucking kitchen!” His hand is moving in a slow grind over his crotch. Richie can see the flex of his forearms and it drives him mad. He wants Eddie’s dick in his mouth so bad and he hasn’t even seen it yet. Richie shoves at his own pants, stopping when they reach his thighs because he really can’t be bothered. 

“You look good,” he says, breath coming faster as he tries not to touch himself, “wish you were here to yell at me in person.” 

“God, me too,” Eddie says, “it’s not as fun when it doesn’t end in me kissing the shit out of you.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m sure you can think of another way to shut me up,” Richie huffs, eyes glued to the screen. Eddie’s smile twists up the edges of his lips. Richie wants to bite him, right there. At the juncture of where his hand is stroking, the points of his hips, the meat of his thigh, every-fucking-where. 

“My idea for tonight is two-fold,” Eddie says, tenting his pants now that he’s using both hands elsewhere. He’s off the bed in a second, and then Richie hears him say, off-camera, “That’s if you can make it to the second one.” 

Richie hisses. Just the low, breathy tone of Eddie’s voice is going to make him go off. Richie and his tiny crew slept on the bus the past two nights, so this is the first time he’s been able to jerk off since they left. He doesn’t even know why they _get_ a bus - he’s gone for two fucking weeks. 

“Well, gimme the least sexy option first then,” he says when Eddie returns. He’s standing now, head slightly out of frame, centered on his ridiculous set of abs. 

“There’s no- there’s an order to these things, Rich,” Eddie says, mouth moving with no eyes, half-decapitated by the limitations of his camera. Richie frowns. 

“This isn’t some anonymous blindfold porn, dude, at least get where I can see you, all right?” 

Eddie’s head ducks down so he’s bent in half. His eyes glare hot circles into Richie’s face. 

“If you want the goods you’re gonna have to be less demanding.”

Richie snorts. “The _goods_.” 

“Shut the fuck up, this is embarrassing,” Eddie huffs. Richie’s confused.

“What’s-” 

Then Eddie pushes his pants off completely. 

At first, Richie is distracted by the tenuous pull of Eddie’s dick against black fabric until he realizes that what Eddie’s wearing is completely unfamiliar. A thick line of fabric curves down on his hips, then stops to glimpse his thighs, peeking just the bulge of his cock. 

“What- Eddie.” 

Eddie turns in a half-circle, his ass now on display, and Richie sees it’s a _thong_ , lace striping lines down the side to connect a strap around the tops of his thighs. They’re like a jockstrap crossed with garters, and Richie’s mouth is _watering_ at the sight of Eddie’s pale ass and thighs filling them out. 

“Fuck, Eddie,” he groans. Eddie bends over, lifting his ass for the camera, and Richie sees the black rope straining down the cleft. _God_. 

Eddie looks over his shoulder, catching Richie’s eyes through the screen. 

“You like them?” his voice is small and nervous, and Richie assumes they’re both already rock hard, but in that moment he just wants to _hold_ him. He shakes it off and grips tight around the base of his cock. 

“I don’t even have words to describe how much,” Richie says. Eddie hangs his head, body jolting in a laugh. Richie wants to run a firm hand up the curve of his spine. Bite at the notches. Fuck, he wants so much. 

“Thought you might like them,” Eddie says, cheeks pink, turning back to face him, “we’ve never really talked about it, but I know how much you love my ass-”

“A whole fucking lot-”

“-and we were too tired for Valentine’s this year-”

“I ordered pizza and you gave me half a blowjob before we both fell asleep."

“-so this is your gift,” Eddie finishes, running a hand up, against the grain of hair on his leg, snapping at the fabric clung to the top of his thigh.

“Well merry fucking Christmas to me, then,” Richie sighs, mentally pinning his own hand in place. He has to make this last. A _long_ fucking time. Eddie has another plan, apparently, and he’s determined to get there. 

“I just said it was V-” Eddie kneels forward onto the bed, ass still in full view, “forget it. You wanna see what I was up to before you called?” 

Richie huffs. “I thought you were putting the tiny one to bed.” 

“Yeah, well, I _may_ have exaggerated how long that took me,” Eddie says, a red flush prickling up across his chest, over the sweep of his collarbone. 

“You kept me waiting?” 

Eddie nods, eyes dark. He rubs a hand over his clothed dick. Richie wishes it were his mouth instead. 

“Wanna kneel between your legs right now,” Richie tells him, because there’s no use in keeping it to himself, especially not if Eddie’s going to tease him like _this_ , looking like a whole fucking delicious gift, wrapped up in a lacy, tight bow, “wanna mouth all over your cock, wanna smell you.” 

Eddie sighs heavily, a laugh stuffed up in there. “You’re so fucking weird,” he says, and Richie’s cock jumps. Don’t touch, don’t touch, don’t touch.

“Wanna taste you, too,” Richie says, trying for a smug grin and failing, so he turns off the picture in picture and focuses on Eddie. Eddie parts his thighs, spreading them for the camera, his chest a hollowing stretch of muscles and skin and the shocking pink of his nipples. 

“Want you to, Rich, want your mouth all over me,” Eddie says, trailing a hand across his stomach. Richie groans, but then Eddie’s shaking his head, wiping at his eyes like he’s snapping out of a daze. “ _Fuck_ , Eds, stay on track,” he says quietly to himself.

“Babe-”

“Don’t,” Eddie says, a mean finger raised in the air, and then the view goes shaky. Eddie sets the camera up a bit further back into the room, on top of the dresser, from the looks of it. Then he slides the old chest they got at an estate sale between the computer and the bed. His face is serious as he moves the pieces of their room around like he’s playing a dirty game of Tetris, and Richie opens his mouth to mumble something about knowing which long piece would fit where when Eddie digs one particular dildo out of their special drawer. 

Richie’s mouth snaps shut with a click. He knows better than to come between Eddie and one of his plans. He shifts his legs on the bed, leaning on his side to prepare, and makes a note to invest in a cock ring for future time spent away from home. This man is going to kill him.

“S’that the one with the-” Richie starts, but then Eddie’s giving a free demonstration, suctioning the pink phallus to the top of the chest. It sticks upright toward the ceiling, shaking from the force, and Richie gives it a tiny wave back, delirious with anticipation and the blown look on Eddie’s face. 

“You still with me?” Eddie asks, and Richie flicks his head fast in a nod. Eddie bites at his lip and heads back to the bed. “Okay, don’t fucking laugh at me, all right?” 

“Why the fuck would I laugh at you?” Richie asks, because, _honestly_ , what? Eddie rubs at his forehead, his hand coming down shaky when it meets the bed.

“I’m- this is new, and I’m kinda taking a chance and I’m worried it’s all really ridic-”

“Eddie.” 

Eddie sighs. “Yeah?” Richie strokes over himself once, almost no pressure, just so Eddie can see. Just so Eddie might get a fucking _clue_. 

“You look so fucking hot it’s taking everything I have not to blow right now.” 

Richie sees Eddie’s eyes follow the movement of his hand, the gentle motion they both know he’s pulling just for show, and there’s a moment where Richie wonders if they might just do this, just stare heavily and pant at each other, and god, he _would_ do it, everything is so fucking charged with them all the time he sometimes wonders if this isn’t _normal_. They’ve been together so long, he has no idea how Eddie still makes him feel jagged with lust and heat. 

Then Eddie’s throat bobs. He twists from his seat on the bed, pressing his chest to the mattress. Because of the new placement, the view isn’t quite what Richie wishes it could be, but then Eddie spreads his cheeks with both hands, elbows jutting out in a weird bend, and Richie sees Eddie’s hole, smattered with damp hair, open and waiting for him. 

“Fuck, baby, did you finger yourself?” Richie asks, hand gripping a little tighter. Slow, he tells himself. Slow. 

“Yeah,” Eddie mumbles into the comforter, “didn’t wanna make you wait.”

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re so good,” Richie growls. Eddie’s back ripples as his arms fall, and Richie wants to kneel again, kneel between Eddie’s legs and bury his face between his cheeks, lick hard until Eddie’s pushing back against his lips, his tongue. Eddie runs a finger down, pressing inside. Richie watches it disappear and gasps. 

“Miss your fingers, Rich,” Eddie says, soft. His fingers slip in and out so easily, he must be wet. Richie wants to feel him. 

“Wanna rub my dick all over that wet hole,” Richie says, the shame bleeding from him. They’ve only done this a few times before, mostly just jerking off, and sometimes not even on-screen. The sounds are usually enough, and Richie’s not sure why they’ve been so paranoid, but then again, these are the days. 

But not today. Fuck the FBI. They wanna hear him take care of his man, they can buckle up. He’s giving Eddie his all. 

Eddie’s leg jerks when he sinks in a third finger. Richie want to see his face so bad he whines. 

“God, wanna press myself against you, just fuck my dick over you, Eds, you want that?” Richie pants. Eddie’s face digs hard into the mattress. 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Richie hears him grunt. 

“Let me see you,” Richie tells him, and Eddie whirls around on instinct.

“ _Shit_ , Richie,” Eddie says when he sees him, cock leaking onto his bare stomach. Eddie’s still tucked demurely into his fancy undies. 

“What?” Richie asks. Eddie’s barely been talking, but all he needs is some goading. 

“You look-”

“You’re making me really fucking hard,” Richie pants, and it works, Eddie’s face screwing up in frustration and arousal, “I wish I could peel you out of those things.” 

“I’ll wear ‘em for you once you get home safe,” Eddie says, quirking a brow like it’s a challenge, and Richie laughs, dropping a hand down to rub over his balls, then to tease the edge of his hole. It makes him hiss in pleasure. He’s going to come so fucking hard. 

“You better.” 

“Fucking miss you,” Eddie says. His eyes drop to the floor for a split second, and Richie wonders if Eddie even meant for him to see, before they’re bouncing back up. Richie smirks. 

“You ever gonna let me see that pretty cock?” 

Eddie smiles, wide and real, cheeks dimpling, and shakes his head. 

“You ready for part two?” he asks, instead. Richie squints at the screen. He’d almost forgotten about the dildo. 

Eddie certainly has not. He kneels at the foot of the chest, gripping the pink dick between both hands and licking slow over the head. 

“Oh fuck,” Richie says, grappling for the bottle of lube he pulled out in preparation.

“Wish it was yours,” Eddie tells him, tonguing around the length of it, “wish I was about to sit on your cock, sir.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Richie heaves, halfway to losing it. He slams his eyes shut, sucking air through his nose to steady himself. 

“You okay, baby?” Eddie asks, and Richie moans. 

“Not helping, Eds,” Richie tells him, a little too hard, but his dick is practically standing at attention, red and almost _painful_ , and Eddie’s nowhere near getting that thing _in_ him. Richie’s going to die. 

Eddie looks remorseful, but he slinks closer to the camera like he knows he’s in charge. His hips sway and his dick is about to peek from the top of his panties and Richie wants to fuck him into next week. _God_ , this man is far too dirty to be a father. He should be ashamed of himself. 

He’s all Richie has ever wanted. 

“Just wish I was there with you,” Richie says through speckled vision. Eddie nods.

“Me too,” he says again, and fuck, they’re so sappy when they’re apart, but then Eddie screws up his face, “just watch me, okay? Eyes on me.” 

“No problem there,” Richie says back. Eddie laughs. It makes Richie shiver. 

“I’ll tell you how it feels, yeah?” 

Richie gulps down some air. “Y- yeah. Okay.” 

“Oh, wait,” Eddie says, moving out of sight. A long shirt billows around him when he returns, and it only takes Richie a second to recognize it’s his.

“Eddie,” Richie whines again, close to his breaking point. He didn’t expect this level of emotion to flow through him at such a dirty sight, but Eddie’s doing so much to look good for him, chewing his lip and stroking his thighs, wearing lingerie and fellating a sex toy, taking care of their little one for two weeks while he’s gone and still making sure to call Richie every night so he can see his family. 

Richie’s hard and leaking onto his stomach, heart pulled in fifty different directions, but Eddie’s eyes fall onto his and suddenly he feels anchored. 

“Watch me, baby,” Eddie says, quiet. Richie groans, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“You gonna fuck yourself?” He asks, trying to get back into it. Eddie gives him a strangled moan in return. _Fuck_. 

“God, yeah,” Eddie says, reaching up to pinch at his left nipple, “just wanted to smell like you.” He fists some of Richie’s shirt to bring to his face, the biggest one he could find, checkered with koalas, which Richie only wears when he’s particularly sweaty so he doesn’t give himself away. 

“You know I love when you wear my clothes,” Richie grunts, passing a hand over the head of his dick. 

“And when I sit on your dick at the same time,” Eddie adds. 

“Fuck yeah.”

“Gonna watch me, Rich? Gonna watch me bounce on this dick until I come all over myself?” 

Richie bites at the inside of his cheek to strangle the groan. “Eds, you’re killing me.”

“Yeah,” Eddie breathes, grabbing the lube and turning away from the camera again. He’s between the bed and the chest now, and Richie sees him wet his fingers to press back into himself. The lace of the panties frame his ass perfectly, the crotch keeping him secured.

“Fuck, I love you,” Richie tells him. Eddie peers back over his shoulder and drops his mouth open. “You look so goddamn slutty.” 

“Feels good.”

“You nice and wet, baby boy?” Richie asks, evening his voice and the beat of his heart. Usually when Eddie wants to be told what to do, Richie’s in a better state of mind. Tonight they seem to be trading off in desperation, if Eddie’s wet and broken sob is any indication. 

“I could do four fingers, but I really wanna take this thing,” Eddie grits out, side-eyeing the dildo like a challenge. Richie licks his lips.

“Do it,” Richie encourages, “wanna see you slide onto it. Wanna see your greedy little hole take what it wants.” 

Eddie spreads some lube over his clean palm to start readying the dick. They’re panting in tandem, the grainy sound of it filling Richie’s empty hotel room. He tries not to think about how good it would feel to slip his fingers into Eddie, to rub their aching cocks together through damp fabric before bending Eddie in half and _taking_ him. Instead he focuses on the bowed curve of Eddie’s hips, his ass, his back, as he climbs into a comfortable position to ride the dildo. 

Richie knows Eddie does this when he’s not home. They got a suction-end for a reason, and most of the time when they break it out together, it ends up discarded on the floor until Eddie inevitably complains about how easily it picks up dust and cat hair. When Richie is _there_ , like he fucking _should_ be, he’s perfectly capable of giving Eddie enough dick to satisfy him. And sometimes a couple fingers for good measure. But when he’s not there, for some hare-brained reason he won’t recall until the dust has settled and he convinces himself that stand-up is actually a stupid _passion_ of his all over again, this human-made pink abomination will have to do. 

Eddie’s eyes flutter shut as the tip breaches him. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Richie whimpers, drowned out by the pained, stuttering breaths Eddie has begun heaving. Then his eyes pop open. 

“Wait, fuck, _wait_ ,” Eddie says, lifting off the toy as soon as he’s started, then facing his back to the camera and sinking back down. He must bunch the long shirt in front of him, because the fabric pulls tight, and Richie is left with the stunning sight of Eddie’s hole taking in every inch. 

“Oh, baby,” Richie gasps, pumping a hand over his cock. He doesn’t even need the lube anymore - precome oozing down the side with every swipe of his thumb over the slit. 

“Look good?” Eddie asks. Richie nods before he realizes Eddie isn’t looking at him. 

“Yeah, _yeah_.” 

“Fuck, Rich, _tell me_.”

“Nngh,” Richie groans, “god, Eddie, fuck, I- you look so good, I don’t know if I can-”

Eddie’s head turns fast, chin practically snapping against the strong line of his collarbone to glare into the camera. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Eddie warns him. Richie yelps. He really hopes he isn’t sharing a wall with children, or worse yet, knowing adults. The sounds he’s making leave little to the imagination. 

“Just wanna fuck you so bad-”

“Yeah, like this?” Eddie plants his hands on the bed and leans back, his back curving to take more in, the soft edges of his ass almost flush to the wood of the chest. Richie wants to scoop his hands underneath, feel the soft fuzz of Eddie’s skin, pound up into him, drive him into another universe from the pressure on his prostate. 

Then Eddie starts bouncing, and _then_ he starts moaning, panting like a fucking _whore_ , and Richie releases the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding before he bursts an artery. 

“You feel good baby boy?” 

“ _Hah_ , yeah, oh _god_ , fuck,” Eddie says, grinding down before raising up, the sinewy muscles flexing in his thighs. The view is impeccable, watching Eddie’s wet hole swallow the pink line of the dildo again and again, his legs straining against the lace, and Richie can only imagine how wet those fucking panties are now. 

“Turn around for me, Eds,” Richie says, slowing his own hand. He’s full-on trembling, they both are, but he wants to wait to come together, if they can manage. Eddie hangs his head for a moment before obeying. 

“I need to,” Eddie starts, tugging at the bulge of the panties with a frown, “can I take these off?” He stares at Richie like a child asking permission, so Richie nods.

“Wanna see that pretty cock anyway, baby,” Richie tells him, and Eddie blushes through the darkness. Shitty camera lighting be damned, he knows how his man looks while he’s getting fucked, and the pink high on his cheeks and red, bitten lips are bringing Richie to the edge. Just a little longer-

Eddie pushes off the panties until he’s naked but for the shirt, palming his erection, jutted straight out from his body like it’s trying to escape. Richie’s mouth waters. This is why he’s never looked into lingerie before - he can’t imagine anything more enticing than Eddie all laid out for him like this. 

“Need to come, sir,” Eddie whines, crouching back over the dildo, then extending his back, and Richie can see the moment he’s stuffed full. “Oh _fuck_.”

“Yeah, baby, fuck yourself for me,” Richie groans at him, fisting his own cock, ready to take this all the way. Eddie stifles another moan. 

“Gotta- Rich, god, wish it was your dick.” 

“I know, baby boy, you love me filling you up, making you cry with it, don’t you?” 

Eddie whines, gravel in his throat. “Yeah, Richie, I want it.”

“You gonna work yourself onto my cock when I get home? Gonna show me how bad you want it?” 

“Fuck, I want it,” Eddie breathes again, and Richie fucking _knows_ he does. Eddie’s dick is slapping purple against his abs as he rides, hips mounting a circular attack on Richie’s senses. The motion of his body is almost inhuman, the smooth rolling, the desperate tension in his abdomen as he gets closer to release.

“Come for me, Eds,” Richie says, so close he’s not sure he can hold out any longer, not sure how he’s held out _this_ long, when Eddie’s moan start a gradual crescendo. 

“I’m coming, baby, oh god R-Richie I’m _coming_ ,” Eddie says, and it’s then Richie realizes he’s barely touching himself, just dragging up and down on the dildo, pushing hard against that spot to milk it, pushing his limits, and fuck, Richie loves him. 

“Yeah, fuckin’, _yeah_ ,” Richie grunts. All his nerves spiral out at once. It’s like he lifts off the bed, limbs emptied out and filled back up with a mushy liquid while his cock jerks stream after stream of come onto his stomach and chest. 

“Ohhhh, _oh,_ shit,” Eddie’s still rambling, and luckily Richie’s kept his eyes open to enjoy the view, otherwise he’d miss Eddie shooting, beautiful body thrumming with pleasure, mouth dropped open in ecstasy as his hips slow to a lazy oval. 

Eddie’s straining thighs twitch against the wood of the chest before he lifts himself off, clearly too sensitive to keep going. Richie wants to hold him, slide down his body with trailing kisses, lick the sheen of sweat off, eat out his loose hole, dip his tongue inside until he’s shivering again. 

“Christ,” Richie swears. Even as he’s coming down, Eddie still makes him feel insatiable. He can’t wait to get home. 

Eddie heaves an overwhelmed sigh as he wanders toward the camera.

“I really didn’t expect you to last that long, buddy,” Eddie tells him, all smiles and splattered mess. 

“Fuck, it was worth it.”

Eddie licks his lips. “Yeah? I did good?” 

Richie swallows, reaching for a tissue to start cleaning up so Eddie doesn’t see his eyes water. But Eddie knows him too well.

“Don’t avoid me, you moron,” Eddie bites, but it’s all smoothed out, like he’s trying to soothe, and Richie almost hiccups a sob. Or maybe he does, his brain is too addled from the orgasm. “Richie, you okay?”

“So fucking sick of every single call ending this way, it’s so tired,” Richie sniffles. Eddie watches him carefully.

“You think I’m not used to it, you sappy bastard?” 

“Fuck, Eds, you know the name-calling makes it worse.”

Eddie waves his hand in the air. “I thought it helped!” 

“It’s always touch and go,” Richie says, wiping at his face. 

“Alright, baby,” Eddie replies, softly. Richie groans.

“Why are you slinging that out so easily now that I’m gone?” 

Eddie laughs, ab muscles clenching. Richie still wants to lick him all over. He always fucking does. God, Eddie’s so perfect.

“I like to push all your buttons,” Eddie tells him. He leans back against the bed, the used dildo still stuck up between them. 

“Yeah you fuckin’ do.” 

“You gonna push mine when you get home?” Eddie asks, feigning smug in a way only Richie can see through. Richie scratches at the hair under his bellybutton while Eddie watches him hungrily. It may be teasing, but Richie likes knowing he’s not the only one still lusting after all these years. 

“We’ll have to wait and see.” 

Eddie hums, spreading his legs, completely nude. 

“Or you could be an irresponsible dad,” he says, running a hand over his softening cock, “come home early.” 

“Yeah, fuck this bus,” Richie agrees, “I could have you on all fours by the morning if I book a flight now.” 

“Oh _god_ ,” Eddie moans, eyes rolling back.

“You started it, baby boy,” Richie teases. 

“Fuck, _just_ -” Eddie rips his hands away from his body, like it’s some show of strength, huffing some air and retrieving his pair of sleep pants to throw back on, “Just be safe, okay?”

“Of course,” Richie says through a smile. 

“I don’t wanna do any of this shit without you.” 

“Right back atcha, hot stuff,” Richie says, the crack in his voice betraying the breezy tone he so often attempts when Eddie gets sincere. He’s already kind of cried tonight, now he just needs to sleep and get through the rest of this trip. And try to focus on anything but fucking Eddie until he’s wrung out and forgotten his own name. 

“Alright,” Eddie hedges when Richie starts yawning, “go to sleep, old man.”

“Ugh, fuck, I know,” Richie agrees, sitting up to stretch. “You think I’m still gonna be able to fuck you like an animal at fifty?” 

Eddie giggles. “I don’t know, I guess we’ll see in a couple years.” 

They grin at each other for long moments, soaking in each other’s company while they can. 

Richie sighs. “Call me in the morning?”

“Yeah, will do,” Eddie answers, “maybe if Clara’s awake we can Face Time.” 

“Can’t believe she sleeps in later than you,” Richie says with a laugh. Eddie’s smile goes soft. 

“Takes after you, I guess.” 

Richie reaches forward to run a finger over Eddie’s face on the screen. 

“I love you, Eds.”

Eddie’s mouth twists, lines creasing in his forehead until he breathes a laugh. 

“You got good taste, we both know,” he says, then, quietly, “I love you too, sweetheart.” 

Richie has to push the tears back down again. They blow each other stupid kisses, hesitating until they can’t stall anymore. They’ll talk tomorrow, and both of them need sleep. 

Richie pulls up his calendar as soon as they hang up, counting the days until next Saturday. It’s then he realizes what day it is, so he shoots Eddie a quick text before plugging in his phone for the night. 

_Cyber Monday, am I right?_

It’s not his best, but he’s tired, and Eddie’s a fool in love.

Takes one to know one.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I say Sweetheart and Baby Rights Always. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [tinyangryeddie](https://tinyangryeddie.tumblr.com/) or Twitter, where I'm [camerasparring](https://twitter.com/camerasparring)!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and seriously, comments are SO LOVELY if you can manage, I love hearing from you and knowing I'm not continuing this series way past its expiration date. I promise I'm working on other things! I just love these sappy married boys!!


End file.
